I may be different but I'm happy
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: The avengers adopt see what happens. Thorki, Peptasha,Stony& Hulkeye.
1. I found you

Bruce had expected the young boys yelling 'Hulk smash!' but not a little girl with a purple Hulk shirt, green shorts, purple sneakers, and holding a stuffed Hulk. "Hewo mista halk." She said smiling and hugging the doll closer. "Or docta Banner." She looked up longingly.

"Well hello what is your name?" Bruce said kneeling so he could look her in the eye.

"Stayce." She said excitedly and hugged him.

"Are you going to Hulk out cause if not we're leaving." A 9-year-old said and the other boys nodded.

"No, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt anyone." Bruce told them. They groaned and walked away. Bruce sighed and went to leave when someone grabbed his leg.

"Why you leave?" Stayce said with watery chocolate eyes.

"You stayed? I expected you to leave with the others."

"No! I like you & him best no matter what!" she yelled and hugged his legs in a death grip; her blond hair covered her face.

"Alright well you get my undivided attention. So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go home with you."

Bruce laughed. "With me? Why?"

"Because you smart and keep me safe. Pwes, pwes be my new daddy. You my hero so save me from here and the mean peoples."

"Really?"

"Pwes be my daddy."

"Well okay you are very sweet and I do want someone to love & care for."

"So you be my daddy?" She said jumping up. Bruce chuckled and nodded. "DADDY!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. "May I go tell my friend Kelly?" He nodded and she pulled him to the kids that Thor & Loki were watching.

"STAYCE!" A blond girl with bright green eyes yelled and hugged said girl.

"KELLY!" Stayce called back and hugged her back. "Kelly, Kelly guess what?"

"What? What?"

"I have a daddy now."

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay." The two sung out as they held hands and spun.

A rawr of laughter ripped through the room causing Stayce to latch on to Bruce's leg. "Stop it your scaring the children!" Loki yelled as he smacked his brother upside the head. Kelly giggled and picked up her friends toy.

"Daddies now all four of us have a new daddies and mommies." Kelly said looking at Thor and Loki.

"All four?" Stayce asked.

"Yeah iron man is taking Chad home & the spider lady and her girlfriend is taking Billy home."

"Well it's nice to hear you won't be the only kid in the tower."


	2. bios

Stayce:

Age – 5

Eyes – brown

Hair – short, curly, blonde

Skin – white

Personality/Traits – observant, sweet, smart, good aim especially when mad, and silly.

Kelly:

Age – 5

Eyes – bright green

Hair – long, straight, blond

Skin – white

Personality/Traits – loves reading, loud when with friends, respectful, clever, and interested in magic.

Chad:

Age – 6

Eyes – blue

Hair – short, spikey, brown

Skin – white

Personality/Traits – good boy, cocky, very smart, loves mechanics, and stands up for friends.

Billy:

Age – 6

Eyes – brown

Hair – shaved, redhead

Skin – white

Personality/Traits – quiet, organized agile, good fighter and a little bossy.


	3. getting home

"Oh we're going to miss all of you so much but I'm happy to know you are going to a good home."

"We'll miss you too Ms. Nina." The 4 said.

"The limo's waiting are you guys and girls ready to go?" Tony said.

"We get to ride in a limo." Chad blurted out."

"Cool." Billy followed.

"Yep well let's get a move on so you can get settled in before dinner." Bruce said holding the door open.

"Yay!" they yelled.

~later at Stark tower~

"IT'S SO SHINNY!" Kelly yelled when she looked at her room covered in gold and silver. "Look, look it's shiny and sparkly and pretty." She said looking at her daddies.

"It's so high-tech I love it dad thank you, thank you so much." Chad said hugging Tony's leg.

"I have all kind of hidey holes in here this is AWSOME!" Billy yelled crawling into an area.

"I really, really like it." Stayce mumbled.

"I'm glad sweet heart. Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"What are we making?"

"Chicken nuggets, mac & cheese, peach slices, and broccoli."

"Can we make cookies?"

"Sure but you'll have to eat you dinner first."

"Okay I promise."

"Alright." He said and carried her down stairs to the kitchen. He pulled out 2 large trays, 1 large pot, a medium pot, a bag of frozen chicken nuggets, broccoli, 2 boxes of Velveeta mac & cheese and peaches. "Can you break this up for me?" He asked.

"Yep, but first we have to wash our hands."

~later~

Stayce looked up from the fresh made cookies to see Clint peeking around the corner at her daddy. "Hi Mr. Cupid." She yelled to him and he face palmed. She heard her daddy laughing in the back ground.

"Sweet heart his name is Clint Barton not cupid." Her daddy told her.

She wrinkled her nose. "I like Mr. Cupid more than Mr. Barton."

"How about Mr. Clint cause I like that more than Mr. Cupid." Clint said.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." Clint went to steal a cookie. "Hey." She threw a noodle that missed its return trip to the pot and hit him dead on the cheek. "no cookies till you finish dinner."

"You got pretty good aim I'll have to teach you how to shot a bow when you get older."

"Oh no you not going to teach my baby girl how to shot, stab, kick, punch or anything like that I want her to grow up and have a safe job." Bruce said and gave Clint a dis approving look.

"Aww why not she could be an amazing archer."

"Don't contradict me in front or about my own child."

Stayce laughed. "You two fight like mommies and daddies off TV."

"Yeah and your daddy here would be the mommy."

That comment got him a smack upside the head. "Daddy calm down he's not trying to be bad he's just not used to having to filter himself."

"Yeah man I wasn't trying to get you all worked up."


	4. Shopping

At dinner that night the 12 sat around the table talking and joking. "Oh I think that we should go out shopping for new clothes, toys, etc. tomorrow." Loki suggested out of the blue.

"That a great idea. After lunch?" Bruce asked before taking another bite of mac and cheese."

"Can we join you?" Pepper said with a 'don't-agree-and-see-what-I-do' look.

"Of course you can my dears. Tony, would you like to accompany us."

Tony shrugged. "Eh why not."

~The next day at 1:00~

"Why do we have to try on a bunch-a stooped clothes." Billy whined as Pepper pushed him into a dressing room with an arm full of clothes.

"You don't want to be shabby do ya little guy." Tony said picking up another shirt.

"Daddy, why do you keep looking at the Captain America stuff?" Chad asked and Tony's cheeks turned bright red.

"Looks like Chad just caught on to your little crush on Steve." Natasha teased.

"Shut up! I don't know what your laughing at Banner at least I don't like Clint 'bird for brains' Barton."

"Shhh. Tony!"


	5. Reveialed

"Hey Clint!" Tony yelled running into the tower with Bruce on his heels.

"You tell him and I tell Steve." Bruce threatened with arms crossed. Steve and Clint exchanged a questioning look before looking back at them.

"He likes you." Bruce and Tony said in unison pointing to the other. They turned and glared at each .

"It's about time someone said something." Loki said while Pepper rolled her eyes and nodded and Thor and Natasha laughed.

"Does this mean we get another daddy?" Stayce said with big brown eyes pointed at Bruce. "Me and Chad get another daddy now, right? Daddy?" Bruce's head dropped and he kneeled down to her level.

He gave a self-loathing sigh. "Not exactly sweetie. And it doesn't happen so quickly. It would be years before that would happen." He told her. Stayce lifted her eyes to Clint.

"B-But you like my daddy, right? So why can't you be my other daddy, now? I love him and I really like you so why can't you two be together? It's not fair, not at all." She said as she started crying.

"No it's not." Chad added trying to hold back his own tears as Tony picked him up. "You guys don't even need to get a fancy paper to say so just be our daddies. Please? I want my daddy to be as happy as possible." He pleaded looking directly in to Steve's eyes.

"We'll see what happens but I think you guys should go lay down." Steve said calmly. As everyone went to leave Pepper and Loki looked at each other, before stopping and turning around. Loki taking Clint to the side and Pepper doing the same with Steve.

"Steve, Tony- he has- was. Look you've been Tony's hero since he was, well ever, but you were his first love, fantasy, he loves you so much it scares him please if you turn him down tell me when so I can check up on him." Pepper said quickly.

"But I like him too." Steve sighed. "When was growing up it was wrong for two men to be together but now I see it every day. I just don't know what to do."

"You be a lot of people's hero for doing this it might just win gay equality all over America, hell the world. But do what you think is right, Captain." She said looking at Loki who was smacking Clint upside the head. Steve started to walk away at the same time Clint did. Loki and Pepper following the person they talk to only to see them kiss their admirer. Clint pushing Bruce into his room and Tony pulling Steve into his.


	6. Chapter 6

I may never add to any of my stories on fanfiction any more since the new changes. Sorry, bye.


End file.
